


Shiny

by Who_First



Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: Biting, Crossdressing, M/M, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-08
Updated: 2012-02-08
Packaged: 2017-10-30 19:13:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/335137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Who_First/pseuds/Who_First
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tim goes home with Jason and Dick</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shiny

**Author's Note:**

  * For [meyari](https://archiveofourown.org/users/meyari/gifts).



> Porn bribe for Meyari~

Tempest Wayne was a high, _very high_ , priced escort for men who caught her interest. You couldn’t just call her on the phone and order her delivered for dinner. Which is why Tim was insatiably curious as to how he’d agreed, _blackmail which he would pay back with interest_ , to being Dick’s date for the evening.

Being Dick’s date was one thing, being kissed and petted in front of the public, it was quite another when Jason came along and he was being molested in public by both his older brothers. In the back of his, private thank you very much, brain Tim had to admit that he wouldn’t trade this for anything.

“Babe,” It was a little hard to hear Jason what with his mouth being occupied with Tim’s neck and it was getting seriously hard to maintain his _-her-_ cover. “How about we get outta here?”

“I have a very nice car I’d love to show you,” Dick grinned, one hand playing with the visible garter strap, kissing Tim’s neck by where Jason _was still biting_. “I’d sure love to take you for a ride.”

 _Really Dick? You think that’s a good line? Sure it works but really, have some taste_.

“I’m sure I’ll love it boys,” and finally that was Tempest’s voice again since Tim really shouldn’t be talking when playing her. “Lead the way.”

Tim-Tempest was guided across the ritzy club brother on each side, _oh gods I’ll never live this down please don’t let the rest of the family find out_ , two sets of hands stealing under the tight cocktail dress.

The car was a nice car, had to be one from Bruce’s collection, Dick slid in behind the driver’s seat while Jason jumped into the passenger pulling Tim down on his lap.

“Probably want to drive fast Dickie bird, don’t think I want to wait long,” Jason kissed Tim’s throat, teeth barely tracing over his pulse point, sucking as Tim wriggled in his lap.

“Your apartment?” Dick’s voice sounded strained, his eyes continuously hopping from the road to moaning Tim, and Jason could almost taste the sweat breaking out on his face from not leaning over to touch Tim.

“Sure why not,” Jason smirked, licking a stripe up Tim’s neck, handing Tim some lube. “You’ll want to start stretching yourself Babe, I don’t think Dick wants to wait.”

“I’m sure I can find a way without the lube,” Tim murmured, grinning as he gripped Jason’s hand and pulled it towards lipstick stained plump lips.

Dick shivered in his seat, the car starting to move faster, screeching around the corners. He wasn’t really all that good at ignoring Tim’s voice, his real voice, groaning in pleasure as he sucked at Jason’s fingers.

“That’s it Babe,” Jason crooned as Tim swallowed around his fingers, throat muscles crushing them tight, grinning as Tim leaned back to wet his lips. Tim smirked as pushed Jason’s hand down under his dress, leaning forwards against Jason, freeing his ass. _Jason_ was the one to groan as Tim guided his spit wet fingers inside…one at a time.

“Fuck Tim.” Jason leaned forward, attacking Tim’s bared neck, left hand reaching over and kneading at Dick’s crotch.

“Holy-Jason!” Dick was yelping, car swerving around a corner on two wheels, one hand slapping at Jason’s crafty touches. “I’m driving!”

“Just trying to include you Dickie~” Jason grinned, nipping lightly at Tim’s neck, wriggling his fingers as Tim sat down on three of his fingers. Tim grinned at Jason’s little gasp, leaning up off the captured fingers to kiss Jason’s mouth, moving a fourth finger in place as he eased back down. “Fuck that’s… _huh_ damn Tim…Dickie you are missing out.”

The car screeched to a halt, all the occupants thrown forwards into the dash, as they _finally_ pulled up to Jason’s apartment. The clinical part of Tim’s brain, not yet consumed by pleasure but going there fast, commented that Dick would need to get new tires and check out the car before he brought it back to the manner where Bruce could see it.

Dick was the first to jump out of the car, hurrying around to the passenger side and picking Tim up off Jason and kissing him.

“Come on pretty bird, that aint nice,” Jason muttered as Tim’s warm tight walls were pulled off his fingers, quickly following them out of the car, grinning at Tim’s mode of transportation in Dick’s arms legs fastened tight against Dick’s strong waist.

There was a lot of thudding, and swearing, and happy little gasps as they made it up to Jason’s apartment. Bouncing against walls as Tim decided he needed to kiss Dick stupid. Swearing as Jason fingers skirted around Tim’s ass, this time with the lube, and hit heated thighs or his pretty dress. And finally gasped pleasure as Jason’s fingers found their mark and were thrusting in and out of Tim’s ass as they made their way down the hall. Very noisy. Tim would have felt bad about it but Jason always knew how to use his fingers just right and Dick was kissing every part of Tim he could reach, fingers sinking into his firm ass.

Getting the door open was a study in futility. Jason’s fingers didn’t want to leave the warm tightness of Tim’s ass, they were on a very important mission to loosen him, but it was really hard digging around for his key with one hand. Squashing his two brothers against the wooden door, rubbing his body along Tim’s back, as his fingers sadly left Tim and fumbled for the key.

The door swinging open toppled all three men inside, Jason’s only moving enough to clear the door and kick it shut. Tim ignored the motion, still busily sucking on Dick’s tongue, on all fours over Dick’s limp body like a cat with its prey. Fingers ripping Dick’s shirt apart, Tim’s ass wiggling back and forth under the silken fabric making Jason’s mouth water, while Jason took the time to quickly pull his top and pants off.

“Dickie… fuck you should see him from this angle,”

Jason was purring as he pulled out his knife and flipped the dress aside to reveal the partially shoved aside lace panties Tim was wearing. Tim jumped against Dick’s chest as the cold metal pressed against his skin, sliding along until it hit the fabric, Jason laughing as it sliced through the thin protection like butter.

“I’ll leave the stockings and garters Timmy but if you want to keep the dress…Lose it.”

Tim paused at exploring Dick’s muscled chest, glaring over his shoulder at Jason, before standing and hurriedly yanking the dress over his head. Tempest’s dress for the evening was a Runway gown gift from one of her contacts. It cost $3000 dollars. No way was Tim letting Jason shred it just for more sex with his two older brothers. Well maybe if Jason did that thing with the teeth and his neck again…

The other two were watching in rapt attention as the dress was pulled aside, thrown far enough that it wasn’t likely to get ruined, and showing off the perfectly sized falsies Tim was wearing cupped in the strapless bra. He was so involved with Tim’s strip tease Dick barely managed to get his pants off. Then Dick rushed upwards, grabbing Tim’s hands as he went to undo the bra, and pulling the boy back down on his chest, the false breasts jiggling.

“No, no Timmy,” Dick crooned as Tim’s fake breasts pressed against his chest, meeting Jason’s hungry gaze over his shoulder, and licking across his mouth. “I want you to keep those on.”

Tim frowned slightly but let Dick pull him down, that’s where he wanted to be anyway, and take control of his mouth again. Groaning as the wet tongue slipped past his frowning lips.

“Damn Dickie,” Jason was biting at Tim’s shoulder again, still not hard enough to leave a mark, but getting so much closer. “You’re kinkier then I remember.”

Tim could feel Jason’s hand reaching under him and lubing up Dick’s cock in preparation. Fingers brushing in and out as Jason made sure he was loose enough. Dick moaned as his erection was nudged into place against Tim’s needy hole.

“You… aren’t as pretty as Tim,” Dick gasped out as Jason plastered himself against Tim’s back and pressed down on the tight shoulders. “Timmy’s so cute… with _unf_ his hard cock and… _huh_ little breasts.”

That earned Dick a bite against his clavicle, Tempest’s breasts were perfectly sized for her body, it wasn’t Tim’s fault that he made and equally small woman.

The throaty wail bubbling up his throat was more important than the size of breasts though. Jason’s hand clamping down around the base of his cock was the only thing that kept him from coming as he was pushed down onto Dick.

Tim moaned as Dick’s hard erection slid in, Tim splayed over his twitching chest, Jason hot and heavy against his back. Tim started gasping harder, tight half desperate half adoring breaths, as Jason slid his fingers in alongside Dick and stroked at the squeezing walls, pulsing cock, nails running over everything he could get at.

The youngest was now shuddering continuously as Jason pumped his fingers in and out in time with Dick, fake breasts still attached and bouncing around with Tim, pounding his fists against Dick when they ground to a halt. Jason’s hand _still_ much too tight around Tim’s erection.

“Damn you do look pretty~” Jason leaned forward more, trapping Tim against Dick, trying to get into a better position. Before letting up just enough to keep from hurting Tim as his fist stayed around the boy’s erection.

More hands were moving, Dick’s Tim figured, nails dragging lightly across his abs and up to the bra and fake breasts. Arching against Jason Tim threw his chest out for more petting, the breasts might be fake but the feeling of the soft material rubbing against his chest was wonderful, and Dick had experience at how to manhandle breasts just right.

Even fake ones which Tim’s back brain insisted should be questioned. Later. When Dick wasn’t slowly pumping inside him and Jason’s fingers weren’t fisted around Dick’s cock helping stretch him. Still with that one hand tight around Tim’s cock.

Then Jason’s fingers, _hand now_ , were leaving and Tim felt so empty even with Dick still pounding away hands tight on Tim’s hips. And Jason was pushing him down again against Dick, who started biting Tim’s real and fake flesh, exposing the widely stretched passage Dick was easing out of.

Jason _pressing hard_ as only the head of Dick’s cock remained inside Tim and _moving_.

The press was slow, torturous, excruciating pleasure as Jason pushed in with Dick’s thrust. Forcing Tim’s body to open up to its peak and accept them both. Tim wanted to scream at the sensation but it was so _right_ and _wonderful_ that he couldn’t breathe past the constant need to whimpers in pleasure.

Tim flinched as Jason brought his free hand around Tim’s chest, ripping away the bra and falsies at once, biting lightly at Tim’s bared neck. Taking advantage of his clear chest at once and twisting the painfully hard nubs he’d revealed.

Another half scream stole its way out of Tim’s throat, trying hard not to really scream at the sudden almost pain, quickly changing to a purring moan as Jason licked down Tim’s throat. Keeping him from noticing as the thrusts started coming quicker with each stroke. Jason’s hand never letting go of his hold on Tim’s cock but rubbing the wet, weeping, head against Dick’s bared muscles.

Tim squeaked at the motion, held away from completion while being rubbed against such tight firm flesh. Dick’s hands gripped his waist as they started the harder shorter strokes that drove Tim crazy with need. Both Dick and Jason holding Tim in place, keeping him bouncing down and back against the double penetration, keeping him so desperate for just a little bit more.

“Diiick.” Tim’s head bobbed forwards and he bit at the hollow of Dick’s throat, before bouncing back against Jason’s hard chest, one huge hand around Tim’s neck directing him. “Jaaaay-please let me- _aaaaah_!

Now Tim was barely moving against Dick, too caught up in simply holding on as his brothers pounded into him, every long stab grind motion heightening his arousal and need, making him go insane with the desire to reach his peak.

“Please! Oh, OH!” Tim bit at the nipple he’d been sucking. Holding on as Jason’s hand in the middle of his back kept him helpless against Dick.

He was pressed to tightly between them, didn’t want to move his hands from Dick’s shoulders and neck, too tight to claw Jason’s hand off his now painful erection. Whishing he was flexible enough to _bite_ Jason’s evil, evil hand.

“Jaaaay!” Tim let his head fall against Dick’s chest, too caught up to feel fingers winding through the sweaty strands. “Please let me come, pleeeeeease!”

Jason laughed, one dark and deep throated purr, before forcing Tim’s face into Dick’s, Dick’s frantic kissing of Tim’s mouth coming automatically. Then finally, _finally_ , Jason was sinking teeth into Tim’s shoulder blood rushing up as they closed and his hand vanished letting Tim finally come.

 _Hard_.

So hard Tim’s whole body was seizing, it felt so much like every nerve ending had been lit on fire, and it was _amazing_. Liquid splattering between Tim and Dick’s chest, coating the other, and Tim was collapsing as they _just kept going_. Just enough thrusts that Tim was still jerking in glorious pleasure as he felt them come inside him. The hot rush of wetness staining Tim’s insides and Jason’s teeth sinking deeper as Dick’s tongue wound against Tim’s.

And it was just so fucking perfect Tim thought he might have blacked out for a moment when Jason started pulling Tim up. Slowly easing him off the two cocks, licking down Tim’s spine as he was pulled completely away, then letting Tim drop back onto Dick’s chest. So sore and empty and Tim was in heaven.

“Hey Dick you alive?” Jason asked, licking softly at the perfect set of teeth marks, moving one to pet at his older brother. “Or did Baby bird kill you?”

“Go way Jay.” Dick’s eyes were firmly closed but he still grabbed one of Tim’s hands for some more kisses. “I’m enjoying this.”

“Yeah? I gotta bed-“

“Jason.” Tim was exhausted, just barely turning his head to glare, and say: “If you’re about to suggest and encore…”

“It’s a very comfy bed, feather pillows, will treat you really nice and gentle.”

"He does have a point Timmy. I'd hate to leave Jason's floor so dirty and his bed clean."


End file.
